Character Approval/Adriana Conwyn-Jennings
---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Adriana Conwyn-Jennings, or Adriana Jennings as most have come to know her as, had a very difficult and complicated life. What most probably will never hear is that Adriana wasn't born a woman; no, she was born as Aden Alexander Conwyn - a handsome baby boy, and the youngest in a family of five. But Aden... felt different. Something had always felt off about the young boy. Even from the day he was born, something felt off. But it would not be until quite the time later that this would come to face the light. Having grown up as the child of Nobility, Aden had every luxury he could might have wanted. But then, Aden never seemed to want what his parents desired of him; he found fascination with dresses and makeup. His siblings didn't feel comfortable with his interests and his parents were quite suspicious of him. However, when Aden's maternal aunt entered the picture... she most definitely saw that which his parents didn't see; Aden wasn't meant to be Aden. She refused to openly speak of it to anyone, but she helped feed Aden the validation that will bring him to make the most life changing decision ever. Aden found much more comfort in the presence of his aunt, and felt like she actually cared about him. And as such she was the first person he talked to... about not feeling right. Like he wasn't meant to have this life. He had been feeling weird things, and his parents had tried to instill in his frail mind that this was his life as intended. He began Foxfire as expected, but yet still he felt... different. At the insistence of his maternal aunt, his ability was manually triggered by an unknown family friend who had connections with a certain group of individuals. Aden would discover this weeks later, when he thought he hadn't manifested. He was to be a Vanisher, tracing this back to his maternal grandparents. It was when he was thirteen that he finally found his words; he was meant to be a girl. He first told his aunt over summer break; she in turn told him that he's now permanently in her custody, because as the truth came, his parents wanted nothing to do with him and his desires. But that was good; under the watchful eye of his caring aunt and grandfather, he came to embrace who he was meant to be. Baby steps were taken to help Aden become the elf that she wanted to be; it started with a name. Adriana Cerise. She was to answer exclusively to that name at home and no other. She'd wear neutral clothes and over time, she'd try feminine clothing. When young Adriana became 15, the work all payed off. Aden was no more; now Adriana Cerise Conwyn is the name. However, this did not come without its consequences. For one, her records had to be redone for her new identity. Under a heavy bribe, the records were contained, and thus Adriana had her scores for the years prior to transitioning. Additionally, the school was made aware to respect Adriana for who she was and not to make any potentially exposing remarks that could make her life difficult. But after the fires settled, life was comfortable. Adriana was as successful as ever, and she was regarded as one of the best students in her year. She also found love quickly, thanks to some under-the-table deals with the matchmakers. She dated for about year, before the two married. It was your typical young couple. Adriana and her boyfriend eloped right after graduation; the flame of passion was there. The two were your typical passionate couple... but it'd take a fair bit to realize; Adriana was infertile and could not have children due to the way she came to be. She came out to her then-husband... and they never saw each other after that. From what she suspected, he probably went in to file a match fail, and out of caution, she did the same. But she never let go of her married name because... she still loved him. It was a kind of toxic love; he hated her, but she couldn't let go. She dated some others afterwards, but nothing became of it, so she did one last legal name change; that to Adriana Conwyn-Jennings. Though having spent long enough as simply Adriana Jennings had ample effect; she still uses that name in place of her full name, because it was the one thing that didn't remind her of her childhood that she never wanted. After spending multiple years not really being anything helpful to society, she made a conscious decision to go back to school... but as a mentor and not a student. She had a desire to open young prodigies' minds and eyes to what they wouldn't notice otherwise. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Adriana is perhaps among the more sweeter elves one might ever meet. She's as caring, if not more so, as a real woman would be. Forever soft-spoken, she's not one for arguments, and she never wants anyone to fight. She believes in good of everyone, and most definitely would give a second chance where it is right. But do not take her for a softie; she can be loud when she has to be. She doesn't stand for discrimination of any kind, and she'll be happy to drive the point home whatever way is clever. She's a brilliant woman, and independent as far as anyone is concerned... but she has a great commitment issue which stemmed from the marriage that ended in tragedy. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Her model is Trace Lysette. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? *She's quite the natural with her ability, it being Vanishing. According to one particular descryer whom she had a run into, her natural potential was very high (roughly between 88-91 out of 100; was thought to be higher by her then-mentor, but she herself didn't agree with this) *She gives positively sound advice. Heavens forbid, she never really had anyone to confide her thoughts in, so she wants to be exactly that for others. *She might be outspoken, but she truly knows how to get noticed. Oh yes, she knows how to attract attention. *She's surprisingly good even with more standard abilities, like telekinesis and appetite suppression; however, this wasn't by choice, but by the force of her upbringing. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved